Sous la pluie
by Junonchan
Summary: Ino avait toujours aimé la pluie. En revanche, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci puisse lui donner l'occasion d'une telle rencontre.


Titre : Sous la pluie

Auteur : Junon

Rating : K+

Genre : général, romance

Couple : NejIno

Résumé : Ino avait toujours aimé la pluie. En revanche, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci puisse lui donner l'occasion d'une telle rencontre.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi

Bêta-lecture : Tookuni

Sous la pluie

Il y a un fait étrange à propos de la pluie. La plupart des filles qui aiment rester dessous ont les cheveux longs. Elles peuvent passer des heures à se coiffer, mais dès qu'il pleut elles sont incapables de résister à l'appel de l'eau.

Ino fait partie de ces filles. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pleut, elle est assise sur un banc dans un parc près de chez elle.

Elle pense à ses amis. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi Shikamaru aime tant les nuages, ils sont si déprimants, si plats. Et pourquoi Sakura arrive-t-elle à être si ouverte, si elle-même devant tout le monde alors qu'elle n'y arrive pas, excepté devant ses meilleurs amis ?

Mais la grande question : pourquoi ne peut-elle jamais aller au bout d'une réflexion lorsqu'elle se trouve sous une averse ? C'est comme si la pluie la lavait de toutes ses pensées.

« Ino ? l'interpela une petite voix. »

Interrompue dans ses pensées, Ino leva les yeux pour se trouver face à deux paires d'yeux clairs. Hyûga Hinata, une de ses meilleures amies. Par contre, elle ne connaissait pas l'autre personne.

« Ino, que fais-tu sous la pluie ? demanda Hinata.

J'adore la pluie, se contenta de répondre Ino en haussant les épaules comme si c'était naturel de répondre ainsi.

Ne reste pas là, tu va tomber malade, viens avec nous, l'invita la demoiselle. »

Ino, ne voulant pas paraitre impolie haussa de nouveau les épaules et se leva, suivant son amie jusque chez elle. Personne n'ajouta un mot après leur court échange.

Hinata fit entrer Ino chez elle avant de fermer la porte. Le garçon ne les avait pas attendues et il était à peine entré dans la maison qu'il disparut dans le dédale de couloirs que constituait le manoir Hyûga.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent directement dans la cuisine où elles s'assirent devant une tasse de thé bien chaud.

« Ino, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de serviette ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

Certaine, je vais sécher toute seule, la rassura la jeune fille.

Au moins pour tes cheveux, insista Hinata.

Ils sécheront aussi, ne t'inquiète pAtchaaa ! »

Hinata ne put cacher un léger rire face à l'éternuement très peu discret de son amie. Ino baissa la tête, honteuse, mais la releva bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud tomber sur sa tête. En posant ses mains dessus, elle reconnu la texture d'une serviette. Elle la déplaça légèrement afin de voir, devant elle se tenait le garçon en train de se servir du thé.

« Merci, murmura Ino.

Ne te contente pas de la laisser posée là, sèche-toi les cheveux, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers elle pour parler, mais Ino sentait son sourire. Le même que Shikamaru lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle, cependant, au lieu de s'énerver, Ino s'exécuta. Hinata attendit qu'il se soit assis avant de se remettre à parler.

« Voici Neji, mon cousin. Neji, voici Ino, une de mes meilleures amies, expliqua-t-elle. »

Neji, Ino en avait déjà entendu parler. Surtout par Naruto et Kiba. Les deux lui avaient expliqué à quel point il protégeait sa cousine.

Peu de mots avaient été échangés, chacun profitant de la chaleur du thé. Ino ne revit pas Neji après ce jour. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle avait passé une semaine coincée dans son lit à cause d'une grippe carabinée. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas, un mois plus tard, d'être tête nue sous la pluie, assise sur le même banc. Son esprit vagabondant entre les gouttes.

Soudain, elle ne sentit plus la pluie couler sur elle. Levant la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur un parapluie noir.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu habites sur ce banc, se moqua un garçon.

Neji ? s'étonna Ino.

Hinata m'a dit que tu étais tombée malade, alors que fais-tu là ? la réprimanda-t-il.

Tu penses vraiment que c'était la première fois que j'attrape la grippe ? s'amusa-t-elle. J'adore la pluie. »

Neji sembla amusé par la jeune fille.

« Et bien, on peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux.

Oh que oui. Et ce que je veux maintenant, c'est que tu pousses ton parapluie, répliqua-t-elle. »

Neji s'exécuta avec un sourire en coin. Puis il se leva.

« Je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de ne pas rester là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Tu n'en as pas la moindre chance, en effet, répondit-elle.

Bien, à bientôt, peut-être. »

Il reprit ensuite le chemin qui menait à la maison des Hyûga, laissant Ino sous la pluie.

Ino repensait souvent à ses deux rencontres avec Neji. Elles remontaient maintenant à plus d'un an. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait d'y penser, ni même pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un garçon la draguait, c'était son visage qu'elle voyait, la poussant à rester célibataire. Ni pourquoi elle entendait sa voix dès qu'il pleuvait. Et surtout pourquoi elle appréciait ces moments, ceux où elle avait l'impression qu'il était avec elle.

« C'est à croire que l'on n'est autorisés à se rencontrer que lorsqu'il pleut. »

Ino soupira, encore une illusion auditive, elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était devenue folle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur le banc sur lequel elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure. Autorisant la pluie à inonder ses vêtements.

Quelqu'un poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté d'elle. Enervée contre la personne qui osait venir déranger son havre de paix, elle se retourna vers l'origine du bruit.

« Neji ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Donc tu ne m'avais pas entendu, répondit-il.

Si, mais je croyais que c'était mon imagination, expliqua-t-elle.

Oh, et tu imagines souvent que je te parle ? »

Ino tourna vivement la tête afin ne pas voir son sourire moqueur et pour cacher la couleur rouge qu'avaient prise ses joues.

« Tu sais, tu avais raison, dit-il soudain.

A propos de…? demanda-t-elle, tournant sa tête vers lui.

La pluie. C'est agréable sans parapluie, sourit-il. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient compris. Ils se contentèrent de rester assis là, sous la pluie qui dressait comme un mur de protection entre eux et le monde. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et les leurs le prouvaient. Mais ce que peu de personnes savent, c'est que la pluie est le miroir des sentiments. Elle s'écoule de façon naturelle, et lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, c'est juste qu'elle attend le moment propice pour se montrer.

Non, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se faire de déclaration, leurs sentiments étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Entre eux, tout coulait de source.


End file.
